Pesta
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Special For Sasuke's Birthday/Pesta? Hah, andaikan pesta itu tidak berisik dan ramai, aku akan suka. Nyatanya, aku tidak suka pesta. Namun, ada seseorang yang membuat ku menjadi suka pesta sejak saat kejadian itu. Orang itu juga yang tidak menyerah untuk membuat ku menyukai pesta sejak dulu. Dia memang spesial di hidupku./RnR?


Pesta? Hah, andaikan pesta itu tidak berisik dan ramai, aku akan suka. Nyatanya, aku tidak suka pesta. Namun, ada seseorang yang membuat ku menjadi suka pesta sejak saat kejadian itu. Orang itu juga yang tidak menyerah untuk membuat ku menyukai pesta sejak dulu. Dia memang spesial di hidupku.

 **Pesta**

 **T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

"Aku tidak suka pesta."

"Kenapa kamu tidak suka pesta? Di pesta itu, semua orang berkumpul dan bersenang-senang bersama. Apalagi kalau pesta ulang tahun. Aku sangat suka sekali pesta."

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender sedang mengobrol jauh dari keramaian pesta yang ada di sana. Mereka berdua pun tampak mengenakan baju pesta. "Pesta itu sangat berisik dan ramai sekali. Aku tidak suka kebisingan dan keramaian. Kalau pesta tidak berisik dan ramai, aku akan menyukainya" Ucap anak laki-laki di sana.

"Sasuke- _kun_ gak ada yang namanya pesta itu diam dan dihadiri oleh sedikit orang. Walau sedikit yang hadir juga, pesta itu pasti ramai." Ucap anak perempuan.

Anak laki-laki yang disebut Sasuke itu hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan anak perempuan itu dan dia menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman itu. "Ayo kita kembali ke dalam. Pesta nya masih berlanjut." Ucap anak perempuan itu menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tidak mau bergerak dari posisi duduknya dan menatap sebal anak perempuan itu. "Aku tidak mau ke sana, Sakura. Aku bilang aku tidak suka pesta." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sebal balik Sasuke dan menghentakan tangan Sasuke. Lalu dia pun duduk di samping Sasuke. "Kamu itu nyebelin banget sih. Ya udah, aku juga tidak mau ke sana kalau Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ke sana juga." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang ngambek dan memasang wajah cemberut langsung tersenyum tipis dan mencubit pipi Sakura yang menggembung itu. "Jangan ngambek. Aku senang pesta kok kalau pestanya cuma ada kamu sama aku aja." Ucap Sasuke polos.

Sakura kecil pun melihat Sasuke tidak mengerti namun dia langsung tersenyum. "Sasuke- _kun,_ lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan membuat mu menyukai pesta yang banyak orang dan ramai itu." Ucap Sakura dengan yakinnya.

"Heh, coba saja kalau bisa." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku bisa kok. Kalau aku bisa, kau harus menuruti apa yang ku mau ya?" ucap Sakura antusias.

"Oke." Ucap Sasuke.

Dan mereka pun langsung membuat janji bahwa Sakura akan membuat Sasuke menyukai pesta yang ramai dengan banyak orang itu dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

.

Waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat, kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menginjak umur 14 tahun. Mereka sudah kelas 2 di _Junior High School_ Konoha. Dan hari ini pun Sasuke sedang berulang tahun. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada dirinya atau pun memberikan kado kepada dirinya seperti ulang tahun nya kemarin-kemarin.

Sasuke tidak peduli juga kepada semua teman-teman sekelasnya yang sekarang juga tidak mengucapkan selamat kepada dirinya. Dia hanya ingin Sakura saja yang mengucapkannya dan itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya senang. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku pulang duluan ya. Aku tidak bisa menemani mu eskul basket." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Biasanya juga kamu paling semangat tuh liat aku ada eskul basket." Tanya Sasuke.

"Emm… aku… ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura curiga yang sedari tadi tingkahnya sangat mencurigakan sekali. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memperbolehkan Sakura untuk pulang duluan. "Yey, terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_ ganteng. Aku pulang duluan ya. Dadah…" ucap Sakura yang langsung keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke juga langsung keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke lapangan untuk eskul basket. Sore hari kemudian, Sasuke telah selesai basket dan pulang ke rumah sendirian. Biasanya dia suka pulang bersama Sakura. Namun, Sakura bilang dia tidak bisa menemaninya eskul. Jadinya perjalanan pulang Sasuke ke rumah agak sepi.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa salam, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat kamarnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramai sekali dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan juga kamarnya tampak diubah dengan ditempel-tempel balon dan hiasan pesta.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE!" Teriak mereka.

Sasuke langsung ditarik oleh teman-temannya dan berjalan menuju meja kecil yang diatasnya ada kue tart. Di sana ada Sakura menyambut Sasuke dengan wajah senang. Sasuke masih syok dengan keadaan ini. Teman-teman nya mulai menyuruhnya untuk meniup lilin itu. Sasuke memasang wajah datar dan menatap tajam kepada semua teman-temannya. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kalian mending pergi dari kamar ku sekarang!" ucap Sasuke tajam.

Semua teman-teman kelas Sasuke langsung bungkam dan menatap Sasuke sedikit takut. "A-ayolah Sasuke, kita harus bersenang-senang dengan ulang tahun mu." Ucap salah satu orang di sana.

"Aku bilang, kalian pergi dari kamar ku sekarang juga! Dan bawa kado kalian semua!" teriak Sasuke geram.

Teman-teman Sasuke langsung pergi dengan wajah kecewa "Ah apaan sih Sasuke? Gak rame banget!" ucap salah satu teman Sasuke.

"Iya benar tuh. Sasuke terlalu serius."

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan mereka yang kecewa kepada dirinya. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan menatap Sasuke kecewa. Sakura pun keluar terakhir dari kamar Sasuke. Saat Sakura akan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengambil kado dari tangan Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan perlakukan Sasuke itu. "Kau tidak mau kan kado dari teman-teman mu?" tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Tidak kecuali kau." Ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya dan langsung memasang wajah kesal "Padahal aku yang merencanakan membuat pesta ulang tahun mu. Ternyata, kau masih saja tidak suka pesta." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sedikit tidak enak namun dia langsung menepis perasaan itu. "Kau masih belum menyerah juga ya untuk membuat ku menyukai pesta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya seperti itu." Ucap Sakura tegas.

"Menyerah saja untuk membuat ku menyukai pesta. Kau tidak akan bisa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah. Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan membuat mu menyukai pesta yang ramai akan banyak orang yang bersenang-senang." Ucap Sakura penuh dengan tantangan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama dan dia pun langsung mengangkat bahunya merespon ucapan Sakura. "Lakukan yang kamu suka." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dan menghela nafas "Sebenarnya aku juga bisa suka pesta kalau di pesta itu hanya ada kamu dan aku saja." Ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura tumbuh bersama-sama. Mereka satu sekolah dimulai dari _elementary school_ hingga ke perguruan lebih tinggi pun mereka satu universitas. Hanya saja, mereka beda jurusan. Hampir 15 tahun mereka bersama-sama dan hampir 10 tahun juga Sasuke memendam perasaan suka kepada Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura dari _elementary school_ hanya saja Sasuke gengsi untuk mengatakan suka kepada Sakura. Dan Sasuke juga tidak mau hubungan mereka jadi renggang karena perasaan nya itu kepada Sakura. Makanya, Sasuke hanya memendam nya.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kantin kampusnya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Mereka sudah janjian bila kelas mereka telah selesai, mereka akan ketemuan di kantin. Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan teman nya sejak kecil itu dan menemukannya sedang mengobrol dengan laki-laki.

Sasuke sedikit cemburu dan berjalan menuju Sakura dengan cepatnya. Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Sakura. "Oh Sasuke- _kun,_ kau sudah datang." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke so dingin.

"Bagaimana tadi di kelas?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti biasanya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh begitu ya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ehem…" dehem laki-laki di depan Sakura.

"Oh ya, aku lupa padamu Sai. Sasuke- _kun_ perkenalkan ini teman ku namanya Sai. Dan Sai, ini adalah Sasuke. Dia adalah teman ku dari kecil hingga sekarang." Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan mereka.

"Hay, salam kenal." Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar dan menganggukan kepalanya merespon ucapan Sai. Sai langsung tersenyum canggung melihat Sasuke yang dingin itu. "Jangan aneh ya Sai, dia itu memang seperti ini sifatnya. So dingin. Kalau udah berdua sama aku, iiih… cerewat banget." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Sakura sedangkan Sakura dia malah tertawa. "Pantas saja semua mahasiswi di kelas ku sering membicarakan mu. Kau memang lumayan lah." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sai. "Oh ya, tadi tuh sampai mana ya kita berbicara?" tanya Sakura.

"Sampai…"

Sakura dan Sai pun mengobrol melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terpotong oleh kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat mereka yang tampak sangat akrab sekali langsung panas. Sasuke tidak suka melihat Sakura akrab dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

Sasuke memberikan kode kepada Sakura agar dirinya tidak diacuhkan dimulai dengan berdehem, pesan makanan dan menawarkan makanan kepada Sakura, sampai menyubit tangan Sakura. Namun, Sakura malah makin asyik ngobrol dengan Sai.

Sasuke sangat panas dan cemburu melihatnya. 'Berani sekali dia mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari ku.' Batin Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sai.

Sasuke sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa cemburunya itu dan dia langsung berdiri dan berkata "Aku pergi duluan, ada janji dengan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung pergi dari hadapan Sakura tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura. "Sa-sasuke, tunggu…"

Saat Sakura akan mengejar Sasuke, Sai langsung menarik tangan Sakura. "Sakura, dia bilang kan ada janji dengan temannya. Sebaiknya, biarkan saja dia pergi." Ucap Sai.

Sakura pun duduk kembali dan menatap kepergian Sasuke khawatir. "Ah baiklah. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan nya yang dari tadi memasang aura tidak enak terus." Ucap Sakura.

"Ahaha… kau tidak peka sekali ya." Ucap Sai sembari tersenyum geli.

"Hah? Maksud mu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sai hanya tersenyum merespon ucapan Sakura. Sasuke sekarang berada di rumah Naruto dan dia langsung melempar sembarangan tasnya dan tiduran di ranjang. Naruto yang sedang memainkan game di laptopnya langsung menatap bingung Sasuke. "Hey, sepertinya kau sedang kesal? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto langsung mematikan laptopnya dan duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang tiduran. "Kau sepertinya ada apa-apa. Kemana Sakura? Biasanya kaliankan selalu berdua. Sulit dipisahkan." Ucap Naruto.

"Sakura sedang bersama pria lain." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung lalu tiba-tiba saja dia langsung menyeringai dan tertawa geli. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto tertawa, langsung menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau cemburu ya melihat Sakura dekat dengan cowok lain?" tanya Naruto sembari menggoda Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Naruto itu sangat tepat sekali dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke menatap Naruto lebih tajam. "Tidak mungkin aku cemburu." Ucap Sasuke tidak mau mengakui.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat mu kesal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

" _Argh_ , entahlah. Aku saja bingung. Pokoknya, hari ini aku kesal sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke jengkel dan melihat _handphone-_ nya yang bergetar. Naruto mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan terlihat sebuah pesan dari Sakura. 'Naruto, apa benar kau membuat janji dengan Sasuke? Sasuke sudah di sana?'

Naruto menatap bingung layar ponselnya. "Membuat janji? Aku saja tidak tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba kesini." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau berkata apa tadi Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah tidak" ucap Naruto.

'Iya. Sasuke sudah di sini. Kau tau, Sasuke datang ke sini dengan wajah kesal'

'Hah? Kenapa dia kesal?'

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan Sakura itu. "Sasuke, kau menyukai Sakura kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak mengerti lalu dia membuang muka dengan cepat ketika Naruto malah membalas tatapan matanya tajam seolah-olah sedang membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Aku menyukainya karena dia sahabat ku." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kesal melihat Sakura dengan pria lain? Seharusnya, sebagai sahabat kau mendukungnya." Ucap Naruto mencoba memanas-manasi Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto tajam "Aku kesal karena dia mengabaikan ku. Aku tidak suka Sakura dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Kau pun laki-laki, pasti tau apa yang aku rasa." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar berkata seperti itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Kau menyukainya, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto untuk meyakinkan Sasuke akan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat sesuatu dan dia langsung mengetik sesuatu di _handphone_ -nya. Sakura yang sekarang sedang berada di bis umum melihat _handphone_ yang yang tertera pesan yang sangat panjang sekali. Sakura menatap layar _handphone_ nya tidak percaya, namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyeringai dan mendapatkan sesuatu ide.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku akan membuat pesta ulang tahun Sai." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke langsung berhenti mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dan menatap Sakura sedikit tidak percaya. "Hah? Untuk apa kau membuat pesta untuk Sai?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"Ya untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya lah. Kau kan tau, aku suka pesta dan aku berencana untuk meramaikan ulang tahun Sai yang ke dua puluh nanti." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Kapan dia ulang tahun?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Sakura menghela nafas dan berucap "Emmm… 23 Juli." Ucap Sakura.

Deg! Entah kenapa hati Sasuke panas mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Sakura akan membuat pesta ulang tahun Sai yang tanggalnya sama dengan ulang tahun dirinya?! Dan lagi umurnya Sai dengan dirinya sama. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak panas dan marah-marah kepada Sakura. "Sasuke- _kun,_ aku perlu bantuan mu. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya?" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke paling tidak kuat melihat senyuman manis Sakura sehingga dia mau tak mau harus menuruti ucapan Sakura. "Hn. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di mal dan memasuki toko jam tangan. Sasuke memasuki toko jam tangan itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Sakura yang berjalan duluan langsung melihat kebelakang dan terlihat Sasuke berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke dan memasuki toko jam tangan itu.

"Pertama, aku ingin membeli dulu kado untuk Sai. Aku akan memberikan jam tangan kepadanya karena dia tidak pernah memakai jam tangan. Menurut mu, jam tangan laki-laki yang bagus seperti apa ya?" tanya Sakura sembari melihat-lihat jam.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak suka dan dia sangat panas sekali mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia iri dan benci kepada Sai. Kenapa Sai dapat perhatian lebih dari Sakura?! Sasuke melihat tangan kirinya yang terpasang jam tangan. Jam tangan itu adalah kado memberian dari Sakura saat dia berulang tahun ke 15. 'Apa tahun sekarang Sakura akan memberikan ku kado lagi?' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ suka jam tangan yang mana?" tanya Sakura sembari memperlihatkan jam tangan yang satu berwarna hitam dan satu lagi berwarna coklat.

Sasuke semakin panas, iri dan benci kepada Sai ketika Sakura malah meminta saran kepada dirinya. Sasuke dengan asal-asalan menunjuk jam tangan warna coklat. Sebenarnya, dia lebih suka yang warna hitam. Karena itu untuk Sai, jadi dia tidak mau memilihnya.

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kasir dan membeli salah satu jam tangan itu. Sasuke lebih diam di sana daripada mengikuti Sakura. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ingin beli apa?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah di pinggir Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Sakura itu. 'Apakah Sakura akan memberikan ku sesuatu?' batin Sasuke berharap.

Sasuke tampak berpikir lalu berucap "Aku ingin dompet." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, terimakasih atas sarannya, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku akan membeli dompet untuk Sai." Ucap Sakura senang.

Sasuke langsung menatap murka Sakura dan mau tak mau Sasuke langsung mengikuti Sakura ke toko dompet. Seperti tadi, Sakura meminta saran kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke memilih yang dia tidak suka. Setelah membeli dompet, Sakura membeli peralatan pesta, lalu membeli kue.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berisitirahat di sebuah café. "Sakura, kenapa kau ingin sekali membuat pesta ulang tahun Sai? Seberapa pentingkah dia buat mu?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Kau kan tau, aku suka pesta. Dan lagian, aku akan membuat pesta di hari spesial nya Sai. Di pesta itu, aku akan membuat Sai dan semua orang bersenang-senang." Ucap Sakura antusias.

Dada Sasuke makin sesak mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. Sasuke menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Di tanggal itu juga aku ulang tahun. Apa kau lupa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Aku tidak lupa kok. Kenapa? Kau ingin dibuatkan pesta juga? Kau kan tidak suka pesta. Jadi… untuk apa aku membuat pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk mu. Yang ada, kau akan marah-marah seperti waktu dulu." Ucap Sakura polos.

Dada Sasuke semakin sesak mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan itu. Sasuke sungguh tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan tega melakukan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya. Andai saja, kau menyukai pesta. Kau pasti tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu oleh Sakura.

.

Sekarang adalah tanggal 23 Juli. Dimana umur Sasuke sudah bertambah. Banyak sekali teman-teman Sasuke mengucapkan selamat kepada dirinya lewat _sosmed_ atau pun secara langsung. Dan banyak juga yang memberikannya kado. Sasuke dengan tidak niat menerima kado itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan lesu sembari membawa kresek yang berisi banyak kado. Setelah dekat dengan mobilnya, Sasuke menyimpan kado itu di bagasi mobilnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengecek _handphone_ -nya yang ada satu pesan.

Sasuke membuka pesan itu yang ternyata dari Sakura. 'Sasuke- _kun_ kau dimana?'

'Aku di kampus dan akan pulang. Kenapa?'

'Cepat sini ke café yang biasa kita kunjungi!'

Sasuke bingung kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba mengajak nya ke tempat café yang sering mereka kunjungi? Ah, Sasuke baru ingat. Sakura mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Sai disana. Wajah Sasuke semakin lesu saja dan dia langsung menggeram kesal dan melempar _handphone-_ nya ke samping bangkunya. Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Sasuke menyimpan kado-kado pemberian dari temannya di sudut kamarnya lalu dia langsung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan mengecek _handphone_ -nya. Di sana ada 3 panggilan tidak terjawab, 4 pesan baru dan pemberitahuan _sosmed_ lainnya. Sasuke mengecek panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan baru itu yang ternyata dari Sakura.

' _Sasuke-kun, cepaat kesini! Pesta nya mau di mulai!'_

' _Aku tau kok, Kamu tidak suka pesta. Tapi ini kau harus hadir! Ayo kesini!'_

' _Sasuke-kun, kalau kamu tidak kesini, aku marah sama kamu SELAMANYA!'_

' _Kenapa sih kau tidak balas pesan atau jawab telpon ku?! Aku akan datang ke sana untuk menjemput mu!'_

Begitulah isi 4 pesan dari Sakura. Sasuke semakin sebal karena Sakura memaksanya untuk menyuruhnya datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sai. Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke berdering dan tertera nama Sakura disana. Sasuke langsung mengangkat telepon dari Sakura dengan malas. " _SASUKE NO BAKAAA_! Sekarang kau dimana? Aku dari tadi menelpon dan mengirim mu pesan tapi kau tidak membalasnya? Kau tau seberapa sebal aku pada mu, heh?!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke diam sejenak dan dia langsung menghela nafas. "Seberapa sebalnya kau pada ku, tidak sebesar sebal aku pada mu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku berada di rumah."

"Sini datang ke café sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka pesta."

"Tapi untuk pesta sekarang kau harus datang Sasuke- _kun_. Oh ayolah, kabulkan permintaan ku yang sekarang. Aku janji, ini adalah permintaan terakhir ku." Ucap Sakura memohon pada ku.

Sasuke yang memang tidak bisa menolak Sakura, akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan dengan enggan menuju mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke sudah sampai di depan café. Sasuke sedikit tidak rela untuk masuk ke café.

Palingan disana, Sasuke melihat Sakura bersenang-senang dengan semua orang di sana. Dan mungkin saja Sakura berduaan dengan Sai disana. Bisa saja mereka disana bermesraan atau tau-tau mereka sudah jadian saja. Argh! Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan hal-hal itu. Sasuke langsung turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam café.

Baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung di sambut dengan pita-pita yang berterbangan ke arah dirinya dan semua orang yang ada disana pun langsung berteriak " _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU,SASUKE!"_ sasuke melihat di sana ada teman kampusnya, teman SMA dan SMP nya, dan ada Sakura juga Sai disana. Tidak lupa Naruto juga ikut hadir.

Sasuke bingung, sangat bingung. Bukannya ini pesta ulang tahun Sai? Kenapa semua orang mengucapkannya kepada dirinya? Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk lengan Sasuke. "Hey, jangan marah ya. Pesta ini aku yang buat untuk kamu, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi perasaanya tidak tenang, entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi, hati Sasuke menjadi sedikit tenang. Tapi, ada yang sedikit mengganjal di pikirannya. "Hah? Untuk ku? Bukannya kau akan membuat pesta ini untuk… Sai?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Itu hanya akal-akalan ku saja untuk membuat mu cemburu. Habisnya, kau tidak mau saja menyukai pesta. Ya sudah, aku kerja sama saja dengan Naruto dan Sai." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk Sai dan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung melihat mereka berdua. Sai tersenyum ramah kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tampak menyeringai kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Oh jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya. Jujur saja, aku-"

"Ayo Sasuke, tiup dulu lilinnya sebelum meleleh." Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto makin tajam ditambah kesal kepada nya. Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajak nya mendekat ke arah kue ulang tahunnya. Sasuke melihat kue itu adalah kue pesanan Sakura yang katanya untuk ulang tahun Sai. "Tiup lilinnya, jangan diliat terus. Kalau mau marah, marah saja pada ku. Tapi nanti. Karena ini aku yang menyiapkannya." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dulu sebentar lalu dia menghela nafas lagi dan berdoa terlebih dahulu. 'Semoga di ulang tahun ku sekarang, gadis yang selama ini menemaniku menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung meniup lilin itu. Dan setelah itu Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura agak menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang itu. Dan orang-orang di sana tidak terlalu memerhatikan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk meminta kue atau pun mengobrol kembali.

Sakura yang mengira dirinya akan dimarahi Sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. "Sakura, jujur saja aku terkejut dengan kejadian yang mendadak ini. Dan kau tau kan, aku tidak suka pesta!" ucap Sasuke sedikit menekan ucapannya.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya siap untuk dimarahi Sasuke. "Tapi, karena ini adalah pesta yang besar dan kau yang menyiapkannya untuk ku, aku mencoba untuk menyukai pesta ini. Demi dirimu." Ucap Sasuke jujur.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura langsung tersenyum senang dan langsung sorak gembira. "Yeaah, usaha ku akhirnya berhasil juga. Aku sangat senang sekali, Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucap Sakura senang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura yang sangat senang itu. "Dan kau tau… aku… aku… tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sai apalagi saat kau bilang akan menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Sai. Ternyata ini diluar dugaan ku…" Ucap Sasuke dengan malu mengatakannya.

Sakura langsung tersenyum senang dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun._ Dan kau harus tau, bahwa ulang tahun Sai itu bulan November. Bukan bulan Juli." Ucap Sakura sembari tertawa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Dia sangat malu karena percaya saja bahwa Sai itu berulang tahun di tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan dirinya. Bahkan yang lebih malu, Sasuke cemburu kepada Sai dan telah berburuk sangka. "Mana aku tau itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau senang kan pesta ini aku buatkan untuk mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Aku senang karena kau yang membuatnya." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum dengan tulusnya kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun._ Oh ya, dulu kan kita pernah membuat janji bahwa aku akan membuat mu suka sama pesta dan Sasuke- _kun_ bilang kalau aku bisa membuat mu suka pesta, aku bisa meminta sesuatu hal dari kamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, aku masih ingat. Jadi, apa keinginan mu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang kamu rasakan bila berada di sisiku selama ini." Ucap Sakura serius.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya dan dia langsung tersenyum tipis. "Kalau aku mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya kepada mu, aku takut hubungan kita yang kita jaga selama bertahun-tahun ini akan memudar." Ucap Sasuke menatap serius Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam menunggu ucapan dari Sasuke selanjutnya. "Aku sudah mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita sejak lama." Ucap Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya lalu dia langsung tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Aku senang kamu mencintaiku. Karena, aku juga mencintaimu sebagai seorang lelaki sejak lama. Kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana ranya cemburu melihat mu dikelilingi banyak wanita." Ucap Sakura sembari cemberut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya namun dia langsung tersenyum kepada Sakura dan merangkul Sakura penuh sayang. "Bagaimana kalau hubungan kita yang sudah dekat ini makin di dekatkan, kau mau?" ajak Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung menembak Sakura.

Sakura diam sejenak dan dia langsung menjawab. "Aku mau, Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucap Sakura.

Dan setelah itu, mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum senang. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk bersenang-senang di pesta yang dia buat. Sasuke pun mau tak mau harus mengikuti keinginan Sakura yang satu ini. Sasuke terus saja menggenggam tangan Sakura dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Karena, dia akan menyukai pesta kalau ada Sakura. Apalagi kalau pestanya hanya berduaan saja. Sasuke akan sangat senang pesta itu.

Ah, Sasuke jadi kepikiran. Mungkin nanti dia akan membuat kejutan untuk Sakura dan membuat pesta untuk mereka berdua. Ya, Sasuke akan membuatnya nanti.

The End

Ya sebelumnya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE YANG SEKARANG UDAH JADI PAPA  
duuh terharu ya, di ulang tahun sekarang mah kamu teh sudah beristri dan punya anak.

dan maafkan aku telat sehari ngepublishnya, kemarin teh akunya ada acara habil dan jadi ketuplak nya duuhT_T

Dan untuk para pembaca, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic saya yang aneh ceritanya tapi gak aneh karena endingnya pasti bakalan gitu. Terus, kalian pasti sudah menebak ya sakura membuat pesta itu untuk sasuke dari awal? Maafkan aku, aku gak bisa buat orang lain penasaran -_-

Maafkan saya juga kalau fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, dan saya minta saran, kritik dan komentar kalian hehe.

Jadi, review yaaa. Di tunggu.


End file.
